


In Sickness and In Health (or The First Time Our Feelings Were Louder)

by alphapyxidis



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphapyxidis/pseuds/alphapyxidis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius got the flu during the Holidays and Remus takes care of him. Did they really give up pretending they didn't love each other or was the fever to blame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health (or The First Time Our Feelings Were Louder)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly thing I wrote while having a reaaally bad day. It made me feel better and I hope it does the same to you :]  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

"You are _burning_ , Padfoot. I should take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"God, no! Come on, Moony. I'm fine. It's nothing." Sirius struggled to sit up on his bed, being stopped halfway by Remus.

"Shut up and lay down. If you want to stay here then at least let me help. It's my turn to take care of you."

He was probably expecting Sirius to keep protesting but the truth is that, for Sirius, the idea of having his sarcastic (and impossibly beautiful) best friend speaking that softly and spoiling him all day was too much of a good opportunity to let it pass.

Besides, Sirius really did spend most of his time in the hospital wing after full moons, and even though he didn't want Remus to feel like he owed him, it would be interesting to switch for once.

Also, his throat was sore, his skin was way too hot, every muscle in his body hurt, he felt like throwing up and moving was a difficult task.

Small details.

Sirius watched as Remus soaked a towel in water and placed it on his forehead, making him shiver and pull the blankets closer.

"Aw, Padfoot." Remus moaned with a worried tone that very few people have ever heard. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"It's... it's alright. Just don't... let James... James can't... see..." His throat felt dry and it was hard to speak or even see, and the only thing he was fully aware of was the other boy's presence.

"Shh, I know. He'd worry so much you'd get even sicker." He chuckled and Sirius wished he had the strength to do the same.

The fever and the pain made Sirius feel dizzy, his eyes slowly closing as he dozed off to sleep. Last thing he remembers before completely losing consciousness was Remus reaching for his hand and a light caress on his cheek.

-

He woke up startled, feeling a bit better after those few hours of rest, immediately scanning the bedroom, trying to see if there was someone there. More specifically, trying to see if Remus was there.

Sirius gave up denying to himself how much Moony meant to him (and how it was different from Peter and James), so he just followed the instincts of a 16 year old with a major crush on a werewolf and allowed himself to be needy. He was sick, after all. He was allowed to.

Searching the best he could in the dark and with a pounding head, Sirius was relieved when he realised James and Peter were still out. More than wanting to avoid James's "aggressive worrying", Sirius really did want to be taken care of by Remus only, shamelessly letting his selfishness take over his mind.

_Remus. Where is my Remus?_

He shifted a little, considering getting up to find his friend or at least something that would make his head hurt less. His action made something beside him move. When he felt long rough fingers squeeze his thigh he panicked slightly, until the assaulter revealed himself.

"Padfoot? Is everything ok?"

Sirius exhaled, relaxing.

_There you are, Moony._

"Yeah."

"Go back to sleep, wanker."

_Moony's right. Moony's here and he's always right. I should go back to sleep. But first..._

"Moony?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

His voice came out lower and needier than he intended. Remus turned to face him and grinned with comforting sincerity. Sirius couldn't help but stroke Remus' hand tentatively, with the expectation that he wouldn't ruin everything, like he was scared he would do if he tried to get too close.

"Don't mention it." Remus interlocked their fingers, hoping Sirius wasn't delusional because of the fever but deciding to seize the moment anyway.

Sirius hoped he wasn't hallucinating, either.

-

When they woke up next morning, there was a moment of hesitation.

 _Did he mean it?_ They both thought. _Was it even real?_

Remus smiled and Sirius believed that was his cue.

"Thank you again. For looking after me."

"Don't mention it."

And for now, that was enough. Knowing that their relationship didn't have to be based on witty comebacks and deep conversations that only occurred when something bad happened.

Maybe, just maybe, Sirius considered actually asking Remus out. He wanted their moments alone to involve less suffering and much more kissing.

 


End file.
